


can't take my eyes off of you

by deepbutdazzlingdarkness



Series: the thirst is real [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepbutdazzlingdarkness/pseuds/deepbutdazzlingdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Magnus were more alert, he probably would’ve recognized the obvious signs of someone being in the loft: the boots by the front door, the leather jacket laying on the couch, the empty wine glass sitting on his drink cart, but as it is, he doesn’t notice anything off until he’s standing right in front of his bedroom door and realizes the light is on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't take my eyes off of you

As Magnus lets himself into his apartment, exhausted from his busy day, all he can think about is the glass of wine (okay more like _bottle_ ) and bubble bath for one he has planned. He’d been hoping to spend the night with Alec, as they do on a semi-regular basis now, but his boyfriend had begged off, citing something about his parents coming into town tomorrow and needing to make sure things were in order for their arrival.

Magnus had protested that surely he’s more interesting than paperwork, but Alec was insistent. Of course, Magnus respects Alec’s sense of duty and the constant need to prove himself, to not give the less…enlightened factions of the Clave any opportunities to dismiss him more than they already do based solely on their feelings about what he does in his private life.

Selfishly, Magnus wants to tell Alec to screw those idiots and remind him that what they think doesn’t matter, but considering Robert and Maryse are unsurprisingly but unfortunately a part of that group, he’s so far managed to restrain himself. Magnus understands fucked up family situations better than anyone, and so he doesn’t begrudge Alec seeking their approval, even though if anything, it should be the other way around. Still, it sucks when Alec’s parents are able to keep them apart (even just for a night) from across the ocean. 

If Magnus were more alert, he probably would’ve recognized the obvious signs of someone being in the loft: the boots by the front door, the leather jacket laying on the couch, the empty wine glass sitting on his drink cart, but as it is, he doesn’t notice anything off until he’s standing right in front of his bedroom door and realizes the light is on.

With the wards he has up, there are only a select number of people who are able to enter Magnus’s apartment without an invitation, but nevertheless, he slowly pushes open the already cracked door, not sure what he’s going to find in there.

Peeking around the corner, the first thing Magnus notices is the pile of pillows on the floor and he chuckles. Alec always complains about the space they take up on Magnus’s bed, and every time he comes over, they’re the first things to go. Looking further up, he sees the comforter pushed down to the foot of the bed and—

There’s Alec, completely naked, lounging on his silk sheets (midnight blue this week) and thrusting three fingers inside himself, arching his back and moaning in pleasure.

In an instant, Magnus forgets all about how tired he is, and not for the first time since he and Alec met, he’s rendered speechless. All he can to do is stand there for a good thirty seconds, mouth gaping open. He’s watched Alec do this before, of course, but he’s never seen Alec so shameless (in the true sense of the word) about anything involving sex.

After a minute or so, Magnus manages to look away, realizing that just because Alec is doing this in his bed doesn’t mean it’s okay to stare without permission like a creep. Since Alec seems to have not noticed him yet, Magnus inches the door closed, deciding to knock and give himself some plausible deniability.

“Come in!” Alec’s voice calls, sounding normal. Magnus hears the rustling of sheets, and assumes that means it’s safe to come in, pretending he hasn’t seen anything…but no, apparently Alec had a different idea, because he hasn’t moved a muscle, not to stop what he’s doing and definitely not to cover himself up.

 “Hey, Magnus,” Alec says with a grin, as casually as if he’s asking Magnus what he wants for dinner, and not, you know, continuing to blow Magnus’s mind.

Once more, Magnus is distracted by the sight of his naked boyfriend and takes the opportunity to ogle him openly this time. Evidently, Alec’s been at it for a while, because his cock is dripping with pre-come and he’s fucking himself with ease. And as if the visual isn’t enough on its own, Magnus can _hear_ the wet noises being made by Alec’s fingers and he’s already uncomfortably hard in his pants. 

Magnus eventually regains the power of speech, and he manages to say, “Why, Alexander, what a naughty surprise,” walking closer and leaning down to give him a hello kiss, tinged with the fruity tangy taste of wine on Alec’s breath. “I have to admit, when I said you could make yourself at home anytime, I never expected you to get _this_ comfortable.”

“I wanted to—” Alec’s breath hitches, his fingers apparently brushing a particularly sensitive spot, “See you, but then I got bored and tired of waiting and I had some wine and—”

“And we all know what a horny drunk you are?” Magnus cuts in, amused.

“I’m not _drunk_ , I just had one glass and one thing led to another and well…”

“Mmm, believe me, my dear, you do not have to justify yourself. Whatever led to this, I am _not_ complaining. I just never expected it to happen unprompted.” As his eyes drift across Alec’s body again, Magnus trails a hand up one of his strong thighs.

“My eyes are up here,” Alec squirms, though whether it’s from Magnus’s scrutiny of him or the physical contact, Magnus doesn’t know.

“Yes, but your _cock_ is down here,” Magnus smirks, sliding closer to Alec’s throbbing erection, intending to give him a hand, literally and metaphorically speaking.

However, before he can do so, Alec bats his hand away, saying, “No touching tonight.”

“Are you sure, darling?” Magnus purrs. “You weren’t getting yourself all open and ready for me to fuck you? Or maybe you’d like to fuck me?” That isn’t something they do quite as often, but Magnus is all for letting Alec have whatever kinds of sexual experiences he’s interested in.

“N-no,” Alec says breathily, “I want you to watch.”

Magnus feels a smile spread across his face as he raises an eyebrow. “Well, well, I never could’ve imagined when we first met that you’d turn out to be such an exhibitionist. Lucky for you, I _love_ to watch.”

He then backs away from the bed, so he can start to get undressed. Magnus often just uses magic to do that, but if he can’t touch Alec, he might as well find some way to occupy his hands. And well, if he can give Alec a bit of a show too, even better.

Keeping his eyes on Alec the whole time, Magnus starts by unzipping his boots, groaning with relief as he takes them off. He’s always willing to suffer for the sake of fashion, but after running around the city all day picking up ingredients for spells and potions for his customers, his feet are aching. Next, Magnus strips off his jacket and tosses it…somewhere. He’ll clean up later, but right now he has more important things to do. Or not do, as the case might be.

Magnus is wearing one of his more Victorian inspired outfits today, with a shirt buttoned all the way up to his neck, and as he reaches for the top button, he sees Alec’s chest heave in anticipation and smirks again. Alec always has so little patience for his teasing, which makes doing it even better. Magnus has lost count of the number of shirts he’s had to repair after Alec rips them off of him, but at least he doesn’t have to worry about that tonight

“Touch yourself,” Magnus tells Alec as he starts slowly unbuttoning his shirt, one at a time. The hand Alec’s not currently fucking himself on is resting against his stomach, avoiding his straining cock. Presumably Alec is trying to prevent himself from coming too soon, but now that Magnus has arrived, there’s no reason to keep holding out.

However, instead of sliding his hand down, Alec moves it up his torso, rubbing fingers through the dark hair on his chest before grazing across one of his nipples. Magnus bites his lip at the sight. “I love your chest,” he sighs dreamily.

“Oh really? I had no idea.” Alec lets out a laugh that soon turns into a moan as his body is jostled by the movement. “Now hurry up and get naked already.”

“What’s the rush?” Magnus asks nonchalantly, slipping his shirt off and relishing the look of desire that flashes through Alec’s eyes. “I just got here.”

Alec doesn’t answer, so Magnus finally unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his pants, pushing them down his hips. Magnus hadn’t bothered with underwear this morning, which means one less layer to take off. He sees Alec’s eyes dilate even more as he steps out of his pants, freeing his own cock from the tight confines it had been trapped in.

Walking back to the bed, Magnus crawls in next to his boyfriend, reclining on his side. Leaning in as close as he can get without touching, he murmurs, “Are you absolutely _sure_ you don’t want me to fuck you?” into Alec’s ear before blowing cool air along his sweaty neck, tracing the path of the deflect rune there.

“ _Later_ ,” Alec says, “I-I’m so close now, just talk to me.”

“God, you’re gorgeous,” is the first thing that comes out of Magnus’s mouth. “Gorgeous and all _mine_.” Alec moans loudly at those words. “You like that, hmm? Being mine? Is that what you were thinking about all alone in this big bed, waiting for me to get home?”

Magnus smiles and starts to stroke himself lightly as he continues, “I like it too. Seeing you so confident and relaxed, knowing that it’s all for me and that I’m the only one you’ve ever shown this side of yourself to…the things it does to me, you have no idea. Are you ready to come, babe?”

Alec’s been on the edge for so long that he barely has to touch his cock before his orgasm hits. He lets himself go and Magnus watches greedily as Alec’s mouth drops open, a look of pure ecstasy spreading across his face. Even after he finishes coming, Alec keeps grinding down on his fingers trying to draw out the pleasure for as long as possible.

Meanwhile, Magnus lays still the whole time, incredibly turned on but keeping his hands to himself. Unlike Alec, he _can_ be patient.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Alec says eventually, smiling as he opens his eyes to see Magnus still looking at him intently.

“Ooh, _can_ I?” Magnus asks eagerly, half joking and half serious. He’d love to have photographic proof of how _just_ much Alec wants him, especially for those nights they have to spend apart. 

“ _What_? No, it’s just an expression,” Alec exclaims, but Magnus has a feeling he might be protesting a bit too much.

“You can’t fool me, Alexander,” Magnus laughs, running his fingertips along Alec’s forearm. “I know about this exhibitionist streak of yours now, and I’m not going to forget it.”

“I—maybe next time,” Alec sputters, blood rising in his cheeks even more than it had already. He sits up to grab one of the pillows that somehow managed to stay on the bed during this whole encounter and uses it to wipe come off his chest. “What?” he asks, trying not to smile when Magnus mock-glares at him for defiling his pillow. Sure, Magnus can just magic it clean, but it’s the principle of the matter. “I’ve told you—" 

“Yeah, yeah, that no one needs all these pillows,” Magnus finishes, rolling his eyes affectionately. “I suppose I can live without so many of them now that I have you to cuddle with instead.”

“I’m glad you’ve finally seen reason,” Alec grins. “I think that deserves a reward, don’t you?” He doesn’t wait for an answer before bending down to take Magnus’s cock in his mouth, curling his tongue around the tip. Whatever Magnus had been planning to say never makes it out of his mouth, and is replaced instead by a delighted gasp.

After a minute or so, Alec pulls off to look at him seriously. “You know, I _am_ yours, Magnus. But you’re mine too, and don’t you forget that.”

“ _Never_ , darling,” Magnus responds immediately, stroking his hands through Alec’s hair. He melts into the mattress as his boyfriend gets back to work, easily driving out every thought in his head except the one about how good Alec is with his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> The series continues! If anyone has things they'd like to see eventually, let me know! I can't promise anything, but I'm always looking for inspiration. :)
> 
> I love comments and kudos, and if you want, follow me on [tumblr](http://deepbutdazzlingdarkness.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
